At the present time, it is very difficult for amateur woodworkers to construct precision fitting drawers, fine finished cabinets, and the like, up to the standard of a professional cabinet worker because to do so requires a large numer of special tools adapted to cut specific components for specific applications. For example, one type of tool must be used specifically for cutting a male component for a joint, while a second type of tool must be used to cut a complementary female component for the joint. To date, there is not available a single tool which can be used by both professionals and amateurs to cut a single precision joint component which can be used for both the corners, edges, sides and ends of wood pieces, and fitted together to form precision fitting construction articles.
The applicant is aware of the following identified patents which have possible relevance in this field:
______________________________________ Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 492,676 February, 1893 Hardee 535,492 March, 1895 Erickson 561,721 June, 1896 Mertz 1,014,794 January, 1912 Weirbach 1,172,776 February, 1916 Engler 1,432,580 October, 1922 Vauclain 1,533,547 April, 1925 Hathaway 3,360,023 December, 1967 Rutzebeck 3,986,543 October, 1976 Slayton et al. Swiss Patent No. 151,412 December, 1931 Wunsch ______________________________________